


Haikyuu!! 2: la batalla de los hijos

by japiera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, humor absurdo, humor ácido, la hija de yachi, los hijos de kenma, ser adulto es complicado, sátira social
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: O por qué Kenma no puede lidiar con un hijo popular.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un capricho. Algunos (bastantes) OC; otros tantos OoC más. Yo pienso que todo es posible, especialmente en fanfiction.
> 
> **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos.

Kenma no tenía presupuestado tener hijos, pero llegaron. Descubrió que el alcohol puede ser un gran fertilizante, y que el látex no siempre estaba de su parte. O quizá sus pequeños Nanase Haruka eran nadadores formidables que lograban vencer cualquier tipo de resistencia física que se les presentase en el camino.

—¿Quién es Nanase Haruka? ¿Tu nueva chica? —Tora nunca estaba para las analogías de Kenma.

—No. Es este nadador muy famoso…

—Imposible. Si fuera famoso, lo conocería.

—De un anime —completó Kenma.

—Ahhh. —Todo cobró sentido para Tora—. Entonces si no es Nanase Haruka, quién es tu nueva chica.

Kenma rodó los ojos. No es que fuera el ligón del año, más bien lo contrario. Podía contarse su vida amorosa con los dedos de una mano y le sobraban. Pero, en aquella vida monótona y aburrida que llevaba, ya tenía tres hijos, de madres diferentes todos ellos.

—¿Es que tú no aprendiste nada de las clases de educación sexual? —lo retó Tora cuando se enteró de la llegada del tercero al ruedo.

Kenma no supo responderle. No era culpa suya que su _Kenma jr_ fuese un experto asesino de profilácticos. Estaba la gente fértil, la muy fértil, y luego él escapándose de las gráficas.

El mayor de sus hijos se llamaba Paolo y ya iba en segundo año de preparatoria. La madre, una japonesa hija de inmigrantes italianos, fue quien eligió el nombre. Kenma nunca fue capaz de pronunciar «Paolo» correctamente y, como muchos, simplemente le decía Pao. A veces, Pao-Pao.

La madre de Paolo era la única de las madres de todos sus hijos con quien estaba en buenos términos. En realidad, ella resultó ser lesbiana, y fue Kenma quien la sacó de dudas. Pero los Nanase Haruka no discriminan óvulos de chicas que prefieren otros óvulos, y nueve meses después —o bien ocho, porque se presentaron dificultades en el embarazo— un crío de cabello ridículamente sedoso y nombre impronunciable llegó al mundo.

Aún no tenía veinte años cuando hubo nacido Paolo. Kenma intentó trabajar y seguir sus estudios al mismo tiempo, pero se le hizo muy difícil y terminó reprobando casi todo. Al final decidió sacar una carrera de técnico informático por internet, para disgusto de sus padres. Era la vergüenza de la familia, y no pasó demasiado tiempo para que Kenma finalmente se independizara en una caja de fósforos de algo más de 25 metros cuadrados. Cayó en cuenta de que era un inútil. No sabía cocinar, ni fregar, ni hacer la cama. Adelgazó diez kilos su primer año y su piso se convirtió en un nido de hongos. El dueño del piso no le renovó el contrato al año siguiente, y al final, los azares —o malabares— del destino hicieron que su vida se cruzara con la de Lev, con quien vivió una temporada.

Le hubiese gustado vivir con Paolo en lugar de Lev. Al principio lo visitaba con regularidad, pero a medida que Paolo crecía, más se convencía Kenma que no tenía nada en común con su hijo, y que los genes lésbicos oponían alguna clase de resistencia. O los genes italianos, cómo saberlo. Aunque era innegable que lo quería, ya no sabía cómo acercársele. Además, desde que empezó la preparatoria, estaba insoportable.

—No está bien que hables así de tu propio hijo —le regañó Tora.

Cada cierto tiempo, Kenma se reunía con sus antiguos colegas de la preparatoria, Tora y Fukunaga. El primero trabajaba como periodista deportivo en un canal de deportes, se encargaba de las estadísticas. El segundo era raro, pero como lo querían preferían utilizar el término «excéntrico», que era más de amigo. Si Kenma tenía que describirse a sí mismo y su rol en el grupo, seguramente él era aquello que se conocía como un «caso perdido».

—Quiero decir —continuó Tora—, ¡Pao-chan es tu hijo! Quizá sea cosa de la edad, ¿cuánto tiene, quince?

—Dieciséis… —Kenma sacó cuentas con los dedos—. Sí, dieciséis.

—La adolescencia es complicada.

—Ya sé. Pero, Tora, nosotros no éramos así a esa edad. Éramos más civilizados.

— _Pffff_ —Fukunaga negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Civilizados, _ya_ …

—A lo que voy —retomó Kenma—, dentro de todo, nos portábamos bien. Hacíamos deporte, estudiábamos para que las bajas calificaciones no nos dejasen fuera de los campeonatos, y nos íbamos a la cama temprano. Nos portábamos bien y obedecíamos las figuras de autoridad. Pao no es así, para nada.

—¿Y cómo es? —le preguntó Tora—. El que no se quiera ir a la cama a las diez de la noche no lo hace necesariamente un «insoportable».

—Es como… bien, es como el chico _popular_.

Fukunaga se cayó de la silla.

Después de Paolo le seguía Sylvia, se llevaban por cinco años. Tampoco era un nombre que supiera pronunciar, y Kenma había optado por llamarla «Siru-chan». La madre de Sylvia era una prima rusa de Lev. Kenma ni siquiera tenía que haberla conocido, y cada vez que debía contar la historia, decía que aquello fue una triquiñuela del destino. Alguien debía traer esa niña al mundo, y la divina providencia sabía que no había espermatozoides más eficientes que sus Nanase Haruka. Kenma no era otra cosa que la paloma del espíritu santo.

El asunto fue que la prima de Lev hacía turismo en Japón, y Lev debía mostrarle la ciudad a su prima, pero olvidó que debía que rendir un examen mortal, y por esos azares de la vida, Kenma terminó encasquetado como el guía turístico de una jirafa que le doblaba en altura y que no hablaba una gota de japonés. La situación no tenía sentido y acabaron en un bar, demasiado decepcionados el uno del otro. Al día siguiente Kenma no recordaba haberse bajado pantalones, mucho menos haberle quitado las bragas a la giganta con sus dientes. Solo recordaba que había sido súper aburrido, y que odiaba a toda Rusia.

Ella por su parte odiaba a Japón, y no tardó en regresarse a su país, donde le creció la panza y dio a luz a Sylvia, creyendo sinceramente que su hija fue concebida por obra del espíritu santo. Al acentuarse los rasgos nipones de la niña, la madre siguió sin hacer conexión, y sus investigaciones religiosas le llevaron a la revelación de que el espíritu santo era de esencia oriental, entonces empezó a formar su propio movimiento religioso.

Años después, y para sorpresa de todos, Lev resolvió el caso.

—¿Tengo una hija? ¿En Rusia? Qué disparate dices ahora, Lev.

—Kenma-senpai, solo mire la fotografía.

A diferencia de Paolo que no se le parecía en nada, la niña Sylvia era un calco suyo, y rubia natural, quién lo pensaría.

Pero la madre de Sylvia no quería saber nada de Kenma, porque su caso estaba siendo estudiado por el vaticano, y ya había emprendido acciones legales para fundar su propia iglesia, _Las Inmaculadas del Bodhisattva_. Simplemente no aceptaba a Kenma como padre y lo quería lejos de la vida de su hija, quien interfería con la entrada en religión de la niña. Fukunaga le recomendó secuestrar a Sylvia. Tora le recomendó no escuchar las ideas ilegales de Fukunaga, y que consultara con un buen abogado. Kenma, a quien apenas le alcanzaba el dinero para llegar a fin de mes, no estaba como para costearse ni siquiera un mal abogado, así que le pidió a Lev que intercediera por él.

Actualmente Sylvia tenía diez, once años. Kenma había logrado visitarla dos veces, y se escribían cartas de vez en cuando, que no comunicaban demasiado porque ninguno dominaba el idioma del otro. Pero le bastó a Kenma solo aquellas dos veces para descubrir lo mucho que Sylvia se le parecía. Era una asocial, loca de los videojuegos, desaliñada por naturaleza, escurridiza como un gato, y solo comía pasteles de manzana.

Si Sylvia era realmente su calco, sabía que le estresaría profundamente que Kenma emprendiese acciones legales para tener derechos sobre ella. Sin embargo, en ningún caso implicaba que Kenma estuviese conforme con su situación actual, pero pensaba que lo mejor era dejarse llevar y mandarle a Sylvia videojuegos para su cumpleaños.

La última de sus hijas estaba a dos meses de nacer. La madre era una chalada con quien salió y terminó infinitas veces, hasta que el hilo finalmente se rompió y ya no compartían nada más que un feto. Kenma ni podía recordar por qué habían empezado a salir la primera vez. Quizá porque veía por doquier gente sentando cabeza y sus padres le agobiaban con indirectas. Todos sus conocidos tenían trabajos respetables, casas bonitas y matrimonios saludables, o bien estaban a punto de conseguir todas aquellas cosas. Por ejemplo, Tora mismo tenía fecha para su boda el próximo verano, y Lev, quien fuese su compañero de piso por tanto tiempo, había empezado a vivir recientemente con una chica con quien llevaba saliendo dos años. Kuroo seguía soltero, pero el banco acababa de aprobarle una hipoteca para comprarse un _loft_ moderno en pleno Ginza, y Kai tenía todas esas cosas, y además, un perro siberiano. Quizá Fukunaga era el único que, al igual que Kenma, parecía no sentar cabeza, pero Fukunaga realmente no contaba.

Kenma pensó que podría sacar algo positivo de aquella relación tóxica, pero lo único que sacó, fue otra hija.

—Oye, ¿ya tiene nombre el feto? —quiso saber Tora.

—Sí, lo tengo escrito en algún lado —Kenma registró sus bolsillos. Salieron una goma para el cabello, un envoltorio de gominolas, un condón sellado que ni se molestó en disimular, y un papel arrugado. Kenma estiró el papel. Había allí un nombre escrito en _katakana_ —. Pamina, se llamará Pamina.

—Pamina —repitió Fukunaga.

Los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio, contemplando el interior de sus respectivos vasos. Tora fue quien dijo lo que todos pensaban:

—¿Alguno de tus hijos tendrá un nombre japonés?

—Qué se yo, nunca me dejan opinar.

—¿Al menos sabes de dónde salió _Panini_?

—Pamina —corrigió Fukunaga—. Es un personaje de _La Flauta Mágica._ Es una ópera. La escribió Mozart.

—Ah, Mozart, claro, a ese lo conozco —Tora comenzó a silbar una melodía.

—Bruto, esa no es de Mozart, es de Vivaldi —volvió a corregir Fukunaga.

—A ti te gustaría la chalada de mi ex, Fuku. Está super loca y sabe todas esas cosas culturales que te apasionan.

—No me gusta tanto Mozart, prefiero el impresionismo.

—No dejes que tu hija se llame _Panini_ , Kenma —interrumpió Tora como si toda la conversación anterior no hubiese ocurrido—, eso es un tipo de pan.

—¡Pamina! ¡Se llama Pamina!

Fukunaga le lanzó a Tora todo el líquido que quedaba en su vaso. Por un leve momento, Kenma se sintió ligero, como transportado a los días pasados, y una risa desprovista de ataduras se le arrancó casi desde sus intestinos. Solo Fukunaga podía provocarle reacciones así de honestas.

Tora terminó muy ebrio. Junto a Fukunaga intentaron llevarlo hasta su casa, pero finalmente lo abandonaron en un hotel cápsula. Eran pésimos amigos, lo sabían, y les daba lo mismo.

—¿Crees que Pamina sea un buen nombre, Fuku?

—Al menos es un nombre que puedes pronunciar.

—Eso es verdad.

Su ex quería mantener a Kenma lo más alejado del feto. Y realmente no sabía por qué trataba de «feto» a su hija, le parecía algo peyorativo, pero la palabra ya se le había pegado. Su ex apenas le informaba sobre su estado de embarazo, y era muy celosa. Kenma no quería repetir la situación que vivía con Sylvia, y aquello lo tenía muy estresado; pero luego pensaba en Paolo, en lo distanciado que lo sentía últimamente, y aquello le hacía sentir contrariado.

Antes de separarse de Fukunaga, le preguntó qué haría él con Paolo, de estar en su lugar. Fukunaga se quedó meditando, jugando con un grano que le había aparecido en la barbilla.

—¿A Pao-Pao también le salen granos?

—No. Ya te dije que es popular.

—Quizá signifique que va a llover. Quizá sea un grano de meteorología.

Fukunaga se despidió de Kenma sin responder a su pregunta. Kenma no sabía por qué tenía los amigos que tenía. «Un grano de meteorología, qué es eso». Pero, sorprendentemente, al día siguiente arreció como nunca, y Kenma quien se dejó las ventanas abiertas del piso, al volver del trabajo se encontró con todo inundado. Sin saber a quién recurrir, terminó llamando a la madre de Paolo. Ella le invitó a pasar la noche en su casa.

Llegó a eso de las veinte horas, con nada más que su portafolios y algunos gadgets electrónicos. Paolo aún no llegaba a casa.

—Está en una edad complicada, lo admito —dijo la madre de Paolo a Kenma—. Volver tarde a casa no es lo único que desapruebo. Se ha vuelto muy respondón, se escapa de clases, pasa horas en el baño… secándose el cabello.

—¿Secándose el cabello?

—Bueno, ya sabes… —e hizo un gesto significativo frente a su entrepierna.

—¿Estás diciendo que nuestro hijo se hace pajas con el secador?

—¡No, no así! Yo pienso que lo deja encendido para disimular… quizá sea un poco retrasado.

—¿Retrasado dices?

—Sus calificaciones son un desastre. Siempre tiene que ir a clases de recuperación, y a veces ni se presenta.

—Cómo pasó esto.

—No lo sé. El año anterior no era así, ¿cierto? No tenía las mejores notas, pero era aceptable. No sé qué pudo haber ocurrido, pero siempre que trato de hablar con él, es como hablarle a una pared. ¿Puedes tú hablar con él, por favor?

Kenma se quedó en la cocina esperando la llegada de su hijo. Paolo no regresó hasta después de medianoche. Se llevó un susto de muerte al reparar que había alguien en la cocina. Se armó con un uslero y encendió la luz. Ver a su padre jugando con su teléfono lo decepcionó profundamente.

—Kenma, al menos enciende la luz. Mierda, me asustaste. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kenma suspiró. No le gustaba que su hijo le llamase por su nombre, pero no tenía coraje para hacer cambiar aquel hábito en Paolo. De todas formas, él no sabía pronunciar el nombre de su propio hijo, de alguna manera sentía que se había ganado el derecho a llamarle como quisiera.

—Mi casa se inundó —respondió.

—¿Y mamá? ¿Mamá duerme?

—Sí, supongo que duerme, a menos que tenga algún trastorno del sueño.

—Bien, buenas noches.

—¡Espera, detente! ¿No vas a explicar por qué vienes llegando a estas horas?

Paolo pasó por el lado de Kenma, sordo a sus palabras. Kenma le dio alcance en el pie de la escalera. Lo agarró del brazo.

—¿De verdad te vas a escapar así como así?

—Tengo clases mañana, ¿quieres que siga perdiendo más horas de sueño? La señora Lucy dijo que los alumnos en crecimiento debíamos dormir 7 horas diarias.

—¿Quién?

—La señora Lucy. —luego añadió—: La señora Lucy es la enfermera de la escuela.

Nombres impronunciables por todas partes.

—Bien, bien… pero mañana hablamos. No… de esta no te vas a librar así tan fácil. ¿Entiendes que esta no es una hora prudente de llegada?

—Ya Kenma, déjalo.

Su hijo siguió su camino escalera arriba. Había sobrepasado a Kenma en altura, y su cabello moreno formaba ondas naturales que le quedaban muy bien. Al día siguiente, al desayuno, Kenma cayó en cuenta que su hijo era absurdamente apuesto. No se trataba solo su cabello, increíblemente sedoso y brillante, que también. Era aquella simetría perfecta de su rostro, la sonrisa de dientes perfectos, las pestañas largas, la fineza de sus rasgos, su palidez saludable, los lunares en rostros y brazos…

Mierda, un _bishonen_ por hijo, ¿cómo pasó aquello?

—¿Por qué tiene esas pestañas? —le preguntó Kenma a la madre, por lo bajo— ¿se maquilla?

—No Kenma, no me maquillo —respondió Paolo por su madre—, soy naturalmente hermoso.

—No tiene nada de malo si lo haces —Kenma quiso mostrarse comprensivo—. Yo me limaba las uñas a tu edad.

Paolo solo miró a su padre, como decidiendo si valía la pena o no responderle. Tras un momento de cavilación, decidió que no valía la pena. Estaba en una edad muy mala.

—¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a la escuela? —se ofreció Kenma—, me queda en la ruta a mi trabajo de todas formas.

—No, gracias. No podría soportar que alguien me viese bajando de tu vehículo. No te lo tomes a mal, simplemente no podría.

Una edad pésima.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi pacman-móvil?

—Creo la pregunta se responde por sí sola.

Paolo dejó la casa con media tostada en los labios. Demasiado _bishonen_ , pero con un carácter de villano de manga shonen. Pensó que se trataba de un caso desesperado, y su madre también lo pensaba.

—El problema es que nunca lo hemos castigado —admitió la madre—. Lo hemos consentido demasiado.

—Sí, ¿por qué hicimos eso?

—Lloraba tanto cuando era pequeño, ¿te recuerdas?

—¿Nuestros padres nos educaron bien al ser tan estrictos y negarnos tantas cosas?

—Quien lo diría. Entonces está convenido, vamos a castigarlo, ¿se te ocurre algún motivo?

Kenma le dijo la hora a la que llegó Paolo la noche anterior y la respuesta que le dio. Mientras hablaba, observó la hora en su reloj. Le habría gustado pasar a su departamento antes que a su trabajo, pero iba justo. Se le ocurrió que el castigo de Paolo podía ser ayudarlo a arreglar su piso. Los castigos estándares como privarlo de su teléfono, o bien encerrarlo en su habitación, le traían demasiados malos momentos de su propia infancia y realmente no era capaz de hacer pasar a su hijo por semejante sufrimiento. La madre no tuvo ningún inconveniente. Quedó así convenido.

Kenma trabajaba en una empresa de soluciones informáticas. Se la pasaba mayormente eliminando virus, instalando _softwares_ , y recuperando datos de computadores averiados. Aquella mañana recibió una confirmación de un cliente para realizar baño químico a computadores con sulfato en la placa madre, así que se dedicó gran parte a desensamblar el ordenar para limpiar cada una de sus partes. Tora se pasó como a eso del mediodía, mientras limpiaba. No era usual que lo visitase en el trabajo.

—No hago descuentos a conocidos —le advirtió.

—Estaba en mi oficina, me asomé por la ventana, y vi a tu hijo. ¿No debería estar en la escuela?

—Debería, sí.

—Sentí que tenía que decírtelo.

—Genial, esto me viene bien. Estoy buscando motivos para castigar a Pao —se explicó—. Fugarse de clases definitivamente es motivo de castigo.

—¿Cuál es el castigo?

Kenma le explicó el castigo, Tora lo pestañeó perplejo.

—¿Se inundó tu piso? ¿Cómo?

—Eso da igual ahora. Pero es un buen castigo, ¿cierto?

—Es cierto, los castigos no deberían ser sinónimo de sufrimiento. Me gusta tu estilo, Kenma. Cuando tenga hijos voy a aplicar tus consejos.

—¿Estás pensando en tener hijos? Porque puedo darte uno de los míos. Cualquiera, de verdad.

—No digas disparates.

—Pero imagina que puedes llevarte uno de mis hijos, ¿cuál elegirías?

—Sylvia.

—No, Sylvia no.

—Entonces Panini.

—Se llama Pamina. Por favor, es el nombre menos difícil de todos.

—Bien, Pamina. Eligo a Pamina, y le cambiaré nombre a uno japonés. Uno sencillo, como Aki, o Aoi.

—¿Por qué no te quieres quedar con Pao?

—De verdad, cuál es tu problema con Pao-chan. Deberías hacer terapia, has desarrollado una especie de bloqueo hacia tu hijo.

—Tú lo viste hoy. ¿No te pareció demasiado _bishonen_? Además, pasa horas en el baño… _secándose el cabello_. Pero yo pienso que realmente se seca del cabello en lugar de… _secarse el cabello_.

—No entiendo de qué estás hablando.

Kenma no quiso explicárselo.

Pero Tora tenía razón, estaba desarrollando una especie de bloqueo hacia Paolo. No le gustaba que su hijo fuese… bueno, popular. Él nunca se llevó bien con los populares de la escuela.

Quizá debería ir a terapia. Castigaría a su hijo, e iría a Terapia. Sería un adulto responsable. Su hijo ya no se encresparía más las pestañas. Y si no funcionaba, sería un padre chapado a la antigua y le requisaría el maldito secador de cabello. Inspirado por una ola de coraje nada propia, tomó su teléfono y le escribió un mensaje a Paolo.

«Te han visto fuera de la escuela. Tienes dos opciones, o venir a mi trabajo ahora mismo para que me des explicaciones, o que yo vaya a la escuela y ellos se den cuenta que te has fugado.»

Paolo le mandó una foto de él en la escuela.

 _Bishonen_ , petulante, y además tarado. Un cliché de alumno popular, qué tragedia.

«¿Crees que no sé buscar la fecha en que fue tomada una fotografía? ¿Acaso no sabes en qué trabajo? Iré a la escuela ahora mismo».

Explicó en su trabajo que tenía un asunto de vida o muerte que resolver, y junto a Tora, subieron al Pacman-móvil rumbo a la preparatoria. Lograron capturar a Pao justo cuando intentaba saltar la verja de la escuela y lo metieron a presión al vehículo.

¿Así que quería ser popular y dárselas de rebelde, eh? Pues que se ateniera a las consecuencias. Esta iría en nombre del Kenma que sufrió toda su preparatoria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O por qué todos creen que Tsukishima es el padre de la hija de Yachi

Yachi Hitoka llegó a Tokio a inicios de septiembre.

Sin haber fracasado en el trabajo o en el amor, esperaba hallar en la gran capital una segunda oportunidad. Para ella y Kei, su hija.

—¿Kei? ¿Cómo Kei? —se horrorizó Tsukishima cuando se enteró cómo Yachi bautizaría a su hija, hace ya quince años.

—Se escribe de un modo diferente al tuyo[1]. Además, es un nombre muy bonito. No tiene nada de malo, muchas chicas se llaman Kei.

A Tsukishima no le hacía gracia. «Muchas chicas se llaman Kei», ¿qué estaría insinuando?

Yachi Hitoka se quedó en estado de buena esperanza al poco tiempo de graduarse de preparatoria, debido, ante todo, a su imposibilidad de decir «no». Por muchos inciensos que prendió en el altar familiar, y todas las plegarias que rezó, los Dioses decidieron darle la espalda, y en su panza germinó un tubérculo que puso su mundo de cabeza.

—¿Pero por qué «Kei»? —insistía Tsukishima, incapaz de dejar ir el tema.

Yachi Hitoka simplemente encontraba que, para las mujeres, era un nombre refinado que sonaba muy bien. Pero para hombres… pues, «Kei» se le hacía un poco gay.

—Kei no es gay.

—Ya…

—No lo es.

—He dicho que «ya».

Tsukishima sabía muy bien por donde iban los pensamientos de Yachi, pero le traían sin cuidado. Lo que le molestaba de la situación no era que Yachi le considerase marica, sino que todos los demás lo creyeran el padre de la cría.

—Solo es un alcance infortunado de nombres —dijo cientos de veces.

Incluso Yamaguchi, aka su mejor amigo, dudaba.

—Si no eres tú, entonces quién es.

—¿Y yo por qué tengo que saber?

—Si accediste a que se llamara como tú es que debes saberlo.

—No consigo seguir tu línea de pensamiento.

—Di la verdad, Tsukki.

—¡Ahhhhh!

Nadie sabía, solo Yachi y no abría la boca.

Los embarazos adolescentes eran una realidad que se había repetido en su familia como una especie de maldición, generación tras generación. Le pasó a su madre, a su abuela, y también a su bisabuela. Todas las mujeres Yachi se embarazaban antes de la mayoría de edad, y todos los padres huían de sus responsabilidades, dejando nada más que estrías, cicatrices de cesáreas, e hijas con carencias paternas. Ante aquella perspectiva, Yachi ni se molestó en decirle al chiquillo que la hubo profanado que le había implantado una cría en la tripa. Aunque no debía, su exagerado sentido de la autocrítica la señalaba como la única responsable de su situación, y decidió hacerse cargo de sus pecados como la mujer adulta que aún no era.

—¿Pecados? ¿De qué hablas? —la increpó Saeko, al enterarse cómo pensaba su amiga—. Hitoka, fue un desliz, no un pecado.

—Me voy a ir al infierno.

—Claro que no.

—Tenía que esperar al matrimonio. Pero no supe decir que «no» y es solo mi culpa.

—Ya nadie sabe decir que no. Deja de lamentarte tanto.

—Ya no podré casarme de blanco.

—Nadie debería casarse de blanco en este siglo.

Yachi miró con malos ojos a Saeko.

—¿Y tú eres una _millennian_ ahora?

—Los _millennian_ no tienen nada que ver en esto.

—La humanidad va en decadencia y yo soy una más que perpetúa la degeneración.

Y Yachi corrió a lanzarse al balcón. Saeko quien ya conocía bien las exageraciones de Yachi, interpuso un brazo justo a tiempo.

—Nunca se puede razonar contigo cuando estás histérica.

Saeko se largó a reír. A veces, todavía se rie.

Yachi le confesó a su madre aquello que consideraba «su pecado» y le prometió que no cambiaría nada. Sacaría la carrera aunque le llevara más tiempo, y sería, finalmente, responsable.

Con un rebozo atado al cuerpo en el cual llevaba a su cría, un bolso lleno de fórmulas y pañales, y un abdomen surcado de estrías, fue que Yachi sacó su carrera, sin despegarse la pequeña Kei. La llevaba consigo a las clases, y pronto se volvió en otra estudiante. La pequeña Kei se llenó de tíos, partiendo por tu tío tocayo, el tío Tsukishima Kei.

Tsukishima consideraba «mala suerte» que ambos hubiesen terminado estudiando la misma carrera y en la misma universidad. La mayoría, al verlos estudiando los tres juntos en el comedor, pensaban que se trataba de una feliz familia. Pero cada vez que Tsukishima salía a desmentir aquellas ideas, su fama de descarado del año crecía, y cada día se ganaba nuevos enemigos.

Visto desde fuera, todo apuntaba a un romance esporádico fruto de una noche de alcohol y calentura, el cual terminó con una madre adolescente, una hija sin padre, y un violador desmoralizado que caminaba impune por el mundo. Si antes lo odiaban, ahora más que nunca. Tsukishima intentaba defenderse como podía:

—Yachi es mi amiga. Si yo fuese el padre definitivamente no la habría abandonado.

—Pero lo hiciste, la abandonaste.

—Cómo puedes decir algo como eso. ¿No ves que siempre estamos juntos? Cada vez que puedo, la ayudo en lo que me pida.

—Entonces admites que eres tú el padre de la niña.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¡Pero qué descarado! O sea, la ayudas o no la ayudas, sé claro.

—No se puede razonar con nadie hoy en día.

Conversaciones como la anterior las había tenido en múltiples ocasiones, con una enorme cantidad de personas. Con Hinata y Yamaguchi casi a diario. Con Kageyama ni lo había entrado a discutir porque Kageyama apenas sabía formular frases, pero aquello era punto y aparte. Tsukishima estaba seguro que Kageyama era de la misma opinión que el resto.

No ayudó a disipar las dudas que la niña sacase todos esos rasgos que él y Yachi Hitoka compartían, como el color miel de ojos, los cabellos dorados, y la piel blanquísima que se ampollaba al sol. Además, cuando le llegó el estirón, la niña Kei cruzó la barrera de los 170 centímetros y, considerando lo baja que era Yachi Hitoka versus lo alto que era él, 170 centímetros parecían el promedio perfecto. Por si fuera poco, a Yachi Kei le prescribieron gafas al empezar la secundaria.

—¡Pero Tsukki! ¡Solo mírala! ¡Es tu clon! —gritó Hinata en cierta ocasión, blandiendo frente a sus narices una fotografía de Yachi Kei.

—Y además, el modelo de marco se parece mucho al tuyo —apoyó Yamaguchi acercando una lupa a la fotografía para que Tsukishima no se perdiera el detalle—. ¡Ha heredado tu miopía y además tus gustos!

—¡Ya basta! Fue una baja nutricional lo que provocó la miopía de la hija de Yachi-san. No tiene nada que ver con mi miopía genética.

—¡Por qué tienes que saber eso! —gritaron los inquisidores al unísono.

Lo sabía porque, cuando la pequeña Kei comenzó a mostrar problemas de visión, Yachi Hitoka le pidió que le recomendase un buen oculista. Si bien tras egresar de la universidad ambos encontraron trabajos en distintas empresas, ocurrió que sus caminos volverían a cruzarse y ambos se descubrieron como vecinos del mismo edificio. Se veían prácticamente todos los días, y realmente parecían una especie de disfuncional familia moderna.

—Lo sé porque Yachi me pidió el dato de un oculista, y como tocaba mi chequeo anual, dejé a Kei-chan venir conmigo.

—Sí no eres el padre, ¿por qué te involucras tanto?

—Porque soy el único que no le hace preguntas desagradables, a diferencia de ustedes malditos entrometidos.

Y sin más los sacó a patadas de su piso. Hinata y Yamaguchi intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Tú de verdad sigues creyendo que Tsukki es el padre de Kei-chan? —preguntó Yamaguchi a Hinata.

—Hace tiempo dejó de importarme, pero es divertido cuando se pica.

—Entonces no me sentiré mal conmigo mismo. Pero de que se parecen, se parecen.

—Debe ser uno de esos casos de _convección genótrica_.

—Convergencia genética —le corrigió Yamaguchi—. Si hay dobles de famosos regados por el mundo, deben de haber dobles para personas comunes como nosotros.

Si bien Hinata y Yamaguchi llegaron a convencerse de que Tsukishima no era el padre de la pequeña Kei, lo habían convertido en el tópico favorito a la hora de sacar las copas. Era divertido porque Tsukishima se picaba. Y cuando se picaba bebía. Y Tsukishima ebrio resultaba ser  una persona inesperadamente agradable y divertida.

Pero a ratos, en las horas muertas del trabajo, incluso el mismo Tsukishima entraba en duda. Cada vez que aquello ocurría, Kunimi tenía que abofetearlo.

—Cómo puedes incluso tú dudar.

Ambos trabajaban en una empresa de soluciones ambientales, se aburrían juntos día tras día.

—Yamaguchi tiene razón, es mi mismo modelo de gafas.

—Espera, ¿acaso es posible…?

—¡No! Cómo crees. Pero, ¿recuerdas cuando Scully descubrió que tenía una hija anémica?

—…

—A Scully le extrajeron los óvulos para cultivarlos en un útero ajeno, una octogenaria que apenas se valía por sí misma. Descubrió que tenía una hija tras un sueño profético, años después de ser abducida.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

 —Scully, Dana Scully, agente del FBI. La pelirroja de los _X-Files_.

—¿Es una broma?

—Hay muchos datos que avalan sus investigaciones. Mulder-

—Ya basta —le cortó Kunimi—. No más _X-Files_ para ti.

La ciencia ficción era buena para distraerse, no para explicar las rarezas del día a día.

—¿Pero no ves que todo encaja? Kunimi-san, la hija de Yachi también es anémica.

No más _X-Files_ ni ninguna serie de ciencia ficción para Tsukishima, y punto en boca.

Lo cierto era que Yachi Kei, con o sin anemia, se parecía demasiado a Tsukishima Kei.

El edificio en el que las mujeres Yachi y Tsukishima vivían quedaba frente a la bahía, bordeando la costa. Los separaba un departamento de distancia. Tsukishima Kei residía en un séptimo, la señora Rodríguez vivía en el octavo, y las Yachis en el noveno.

La señora Rodríguez también creía que Tsukishima era el padre de la pequeña Kei. En general la comunidad latina del edificio compartía la opinión de que las familias japonesas llevaban el machismo a niveles arquitectónicos: al parecer era inconcebible que el hombre japonés viviera en el mismo piso que su esposa e hija japonesas, tanto que era necesario comprarse casas separadas.

Ayudado de un diccionario español-japonés Tsukishima intentó explicarle a la comunidad latina que él no era el padre de la pequeña Kei, que no era machismo lo suyo, y que de todas formas Yachi vivía dos pisos sobre él, o sea que era dos pisos mejor que él. Pero, a juzgar por la forma en que derivó la conversación, es probable que Tsukishima les haya dicho que estaba necesitado de un refrigerador, pues al otro día se encontró con un refrigerador digital cuatro puertas y sistema _cleanflow_ incorporado que tuvo que pagar en doce cómodas cuotas, y que ocupa casi tres cuartos de su minúscula cocina.

—Es ridículamente grande —opinó Yachi cuando Tsukishima le invitó a verlo.

—Si necesitas guardar lo que sea… la puerta de la derecha será la tuya.

Como Yachi trabajaba mucho y Tsukishima muy poco, se hizo normal que la pequeña Kei quedase al cuidado de su tío Kei. Tsukishima encontró la paz peinando a su sobrina postiza y por muchos años se preocupó que fuese presentable al colegio. De tanto tiempo pasar juntos, a la pequeña Kei se le empezó a pegar el humor negro del tío Kei, así como la pasión por la música y el voleibol, y los rumores de que Tsukishima finalmente había aceptado la paternidad fueron muy difíciles de rebatir para cualquiera de los dos Kei.

La pequeña Kei al menos se lo tomaba con humor.

—¿Dices que el tío Kei es mi papá Kei? Pero eso no puede ser posible. Si fuera posible, yo le debería muchos regalos del día del padre. Es preferible que no sea mi padre hasta que me case y mi nuevo marido pueda solventar las deudas que tengo acumuladas. Sí, es mejor que no sea mi padre.

Como su humor era raro, la mayoría se metía con el otro Kei, que en ese aspecto era más simple.

Hinata y Yamaguchi observaban la situación sin saber muy bien ya qué comentar. La historia tomaba tintes entre absurdos y surrealistas y estaban perplejos. Les habría gustado discutirlo con una tercera persona, pero ni conocían a muchas personas, y a quien conocía, cada vez hablaba menos.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que Kageyama habla cada vez menos? —le preguntó cierto día Hinata a Yamaguchi, en el bar.

—Debe tener alguna especie de gusano en el cerebro.

—¿Cómo un agujero de gusano? —preguntó a su vez Tsukishima. Frente a los rostros de perplejidad de Hinata y Yamaguchi, se explicó—. Un agujero de gusano es un puente inter-dimensional que conecta dos puntos espaciotemporales distantes.

—Suficiente ron por esta noche —le regañó Kunimi quitándole su vaso de ron de las manos—. Cuando te emborrachas te pones en plan Spielberg y no hay quien te soporte.

Hinata y Yamaguchi protestaron.

—¡Nosotros lo soportamos!

—¡Ebrioshima es el mejor Tsukishima!

—Además, Kunimi tú por qué estás aquí.

Kunimi tampoco sabía por qué se relacionaba con esa gente. La madurez era ruda y los trabajos tuercen los vínculos sociales de antaño. Extrañaba a sus Aobajousai. Incluso extrañaba al mad-dog, y los regaños del _coach_ Mizoguchi.

—Pues me desentiendo —Kunimi se lavó la mano—. Ustedes lo cuidan cuando no pueda valerse por sí mismo.

—¿Eres mi madre ahora? —dijo Tsukishima—. Llevo apenas… —y trató con mucho esfuerzo contar sus dedos—, como dos copas.

—Cuando te olvidas incluso de cómo contar es porque te irás directo al wáter.

—¿Qué boda fue, la de Shimizu-san? Kageyama dio un discurso que duró casi media hora, súper aburrido. Sus frases no tenían sentido unas con otras y era imposible seguirle el hilo. Daba la impresión que vomitaba frases recortadas de un periódico. Pero, estaba pensando… qué ocurre si todas aquellas frases no correspondían a aquel tiempo. Y si, esas palabras, que en su momento nos parecieron un delirio provocado por la emoción de la boda que burbujeaba con el alcohol, no eran respuestas de aquel momento, sino que respuestas a preguntas aún no formuladas cuyas respuestas se resbalan por su agujero de gusano intracraneal que conecta distintos «yo» de su línea de tiempo.

Ni siquiera ebrio perdía la buena dicción. Por desgracia, la idea no funcionaba ni para una película clase B, así que no se molestaron en mencionársela a Ennoshita. Hinata y Yamaguchi siguieron bebiendo cuando Tsukishima se hubo desmayado sobre la barra. Kunimi tuvo que hacerse cargo de Tsukishima, como siempre.

Malditos de Karasuno.

Situaciones así eran más o menos recurrentes, y cierto día, Kunimi decidió ponerle fin y hablar con Yachi, a quien señalaba como la verdadera causa de todos sus males adultos. Él, quien tenía un pensamiento muy lineal, estaba seguro de que si Yachi revelaba de una vez por todas quién la había dejado preñada en el pasado, Hinata y Yamaguchi dejarían de molestar a Tsukishima, Tsukishima aliviado dejaría de beber y buscar excusas en la ciencia ficción, y la paz se establecería en la galaxia.

Así que fue a por Yachi. Le dijo al ebrioshima que le diera el número de Yachi y él se lo dio sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Nunca se acordaría que accedió a darle el número de la no madre de su no hija.

Kunimi eligió llamarla a la hora del almuerzo. Usó un tono de voz tranquilo y pausado para no incomodarla, y eligió con mucho cuidado sus palabras. Se solidarizó con su situación, pero que aquel misterio debía de aclararse ya, o todos se iban a volver muy locos. Él se iba a volver loco, Tsukishima empezaba a mostrar síntomas de locura, y Kageyama, vaya a saber Dios, ya no hablaba.

Frente a aquel panorama y contra todo pronóstico, Yachi resolvió mudarse a Tokio. Todos odiaron a Kunimi. Incluso Kageyama, aunque no dijo palabra.

—¿Qué? Yachi no. No te vayas.

—Siguiendo tu lógica de causalidad lineal, si yo me voy de Sendai la gente dejará el tema en paz, y Tsukki será feliz, y quizá sí, Kageyama-kun también vuelva a hablar.

—Espera, ¿tú también le dices Tsukki?

—Todos terminamos llamándolo Tsukki. Tú también terminarás llamándolo así. Es la señal del apocalipsis.

Ni siquiera Yachi se salvaba de ser una Karasuno. A Kunimi no le importaba que lo odiaran porque él ya los odiaba de antes.

Otros trataron de hacer entrar a Yachi en razón, dejando a un lado las lógicas de causalidad lineal, pero nada dio resultado. En realidad, Yachi barajaba desde hace un tiempo el dejar Sendai y buscarle un nuevo rumbo a su vida. Su plática con Kunimi fue ese empujón que no sabía que necesitaba.

La idea de dejar Sendai le rondaba por la mente precisamente debido a su hija Kei.

Con su entrada en la adolescencia, a la par que la pequeña Kei se estiraba hacia los cielos, sus tetas se volvían turgentes, atrayendo como dos imanes a buitres profanadores y chicuelos malintencionados.

—Ya es copa C, ya es copa C —lloraba Yachi Hitoka, copa A—. Y la ginecóloga ha dicho que seguirá creciendo.

—Pero Kei-chan suele usar sudaderas y ropa muy holgada, nadie se dará cuenta —intentaba animarle Saeko, copa D—. Además, los chicos de hoy en día no son tan superficiales.

Yachi Hitoka se calmó solo unos segundos. Entonces comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Saeko no tenía idea de cómo eran los millennials.

Kei le salió demasiado hermosa, inexplicablemente hermosa considerando el mamarracho que era ella, y temía que aquello fuese un augurio de desgracia. Cuando le llegó el rumor de que su Kei se frecuentaba con un muchacho de su escuela, temió que sus mayores temores se cumplieran y que la maldición familiar se cobrase una nueva víctima.

—¡Tsukki-kun, debes hablar tú con ella!

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? —Tsukishima no podía entender qué pintaba él en todo ese embrollo—. Deja de meterme en estas cosas. Cada vez que te ayudo, todos hablan.

—Kei siempre te escucha, por favor.

—Yachi-san estás mal. Debes visitar a un terapeuta.

—Hecho, pero habla con mi hija de todas formas.

Yachi agendó cita con un terapeuta, el mismo terapeuta de su madre. El hombre le dijo muchas cosas que ya debería de saber, como que hay que dejar a los hijos espacios para que cometan sus propios errores, que su Kei no era un error ni estaba destinada a sufrir los mismos errores que Hitoka, y que la verdad podría incluso liberarla. Yachi tomó nota en una agenda de hojas rosas. Como siempre, sus apuntes eran perfectos. Sin emabrgo, no les hizo ni puto caso.

Tsukishima también cumplió su parte del trato, más o menos. Antes que iniciaran las actividades de la tarde de los clubes deportivos, le escribió a la niña para que le diera alcance en un _Family Mart_ cercano a la preparatoria donde estudiaba. Le compró una bebida isotónica y luego, a la salida, le dijo:

—Se comenta que tienes un novio.

—Ah, eso. Bueno, sí.

—¿Te gusta?

—No sé. Sí, eso creo.

—Ya…

—Es el chico más popular… pero no estoy con él por eso. En realidad… Tio Tsukki creo que él me gusta mucho.

—Ese chico solo está contigo porque todos te encuentran bonita, está presumiéndote.

—Él es distinto. ¿De verdad crees que soy bonita?

Todos en esa familia Yachi debían mirarse la autoestima.

—El asunto es… Que tu madre tiene un corazón muy débil. Así que cuídate.

—¿Cuidarme?

—Sí. Por favor… cuídate.

—Me estoy tomando mis vitaminas.

—No me refiero a eso… —y miró con mucha seriedad a su sobrina postiza—. Quiero decir: _cuídate_.

En la bolsa con la isotónica, Tsukishima le metió una tira de preservativos.

—Y jamás se lo menciones a tu madre.

Yachi Kei se pasó la semana pensando cómo demostrarle al tío Tsukki que ella guardaba más relación con un amish que con un millennials. Finalmente decidió que no le diría nada —¡ni que fuera su padre!—, y lo habló directamente con su novio.

Cuando su novio supo que la postura de la pequeña Kei era mantenerse de piernas cerradas y casarse con un vestido blanco de verdad, su novio terminó con ella y comenzó a salir con la capitana del equipo de tenis, que también estaba muy guapa.

Yachi Kei llegó llorando a casa. Yachi Hitoka la recibió asustada, con el corazón en la boca. Se temió lo peor y se imaginó un escenario completamente opuesto. Habiendo vivido la traumática experiencia de ser madre adolescente en un pueblo tan chico, y luego de aquella conversación con Kunimi, finalmente Yachi decidió irse a Tokio. Yachi Kei no opuso reparos.

Y así pasaron muchos días.

Las Yachi estaban en Tokio, y en Miyagi, la lógica lineal de Kunimi seguía tangentes que no había vaticinado, porque con o sin Yachi, Hinata y Yamaguchi seguían encontrando maneras de atormentar a Tsukishima. Además, la circularidad es algo inherente en sistemas complejos, y los nuevos rumores señalaban que las Yachi se fueron a Tokio justamente a encontrar a aquel padre desaparecido, y que por fin se hiciera cargo de las estrías y las carencias paternas.

—Su hija ingresó en Nekoma, no puede ser coincidencia —dijo Hinata, otro día que volvió a quedar en el bar junto a Yamaguchi, Tsukishima y Kunimi. Kunimi era como el nuevo Kageyama—. Uno de los gatos debe ser el padre.

Yamaguchi se volteó a Tsukishima con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Entonces no eres tú, Tsukki!

—Es lo que te he dicho por quince años.

Kunimi rio con burla.

—Tú no hables mucho Tsukishima, que hasta hace poco también creías que podrías ser el padre.

—En el capítulo de los _X-Files_ …

—¡Ni siquiera has tocado tu copa y ya estás hablando de ciencia ficción!

Kunimi necesitaba a sus Aobajousai, los necesitaba con urgencia. Los chicos de Karasuno estaban mal.

Empezaron a hablar de ciencia ficción y a rellenar la copa de Tsukishima sin que él se diera cuenta.

Una media hora después, o quizá incluso menos, Tsukishima cayó sobre la barra, roncaba.

—Es increíble el poco aguante que tiene al alcohol —señaló Hinata.

—Tsukki debería tomar _sake_ que tiene menor cantidad de grados alcohólicos. O Mirin, que tiene todavía menos.

Kunimi revisó su teléfono, ajeno a la conversación. Hinata retomó la discusión de un principio.

—En Nekoma están ya casi todos casados.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Inuoka se casó este verano, Shibayama el año anterior. Lev no, pero tiene chica y creo que buscan fecha.

—Qué hay de los demás.

—Seguramente todos casados o en vías de estarlo.

—No creo a Yachi dispuesta a romper un matrimonio —convino Yamaguchi—, ¿y tú?

—Y qué hay de ese otro chico —interrumpió Kunimi—, aquel que ya tiene como mil hijos.

—¡Kenma! —gritaron al unísono Hinata y Yamaguchi porque la historia de Kenma era como una especie de leyenda—. Pero Kenma solo tiene dos hijos, ¿cierto?  —Añadió Yamaguchi.

—Se viene otra más en diciembre —explicó Hinata—. Creo que se llamará Panini.

—Eso es un nombre de pan —rezongo Tsukishima en medio de su inconsciencia.

—Y los otros tienen nombres aún más raros —continuó Hinata—. Shiruvia y Paro-Paro.

—Estoy casi seguro que es Pao.

—Pao… eso también es un tipo de pan. Un pan chino. Mi hermano está en china.

Tsukishima recuperaba la consciencia para hablar de panes.

—A mí el pan que me gusta es ese que llaman _affogatto_ , que es con olivas.

— _Affogato_ es un tipo de café —siguió corrigiendo Yamaguchi—. Creo que te refieres al _focaccia_ , Hinata.

—¿Por qué solo saben pronunciar correctamente el italiano? —Kunimi sentía al interior de una sitcom de los 70, horario estelar—. ¿Por qué?

—Somos seguidores de Hannibal.

—La serie —aclaró Hinata.

— _¡Il mostro il palazzo!_ —dijo Tsukishima, de pronto totalmente despierto y con la resaca recuperada—. ¿Se acuerdan de ese capítulo en que…?

Kunimi pagó sus bebidas y se fue del bar.

Lo cierto era que Yachi no fue a Tokio a romper ningún matrimonio, sin embargo, resultaba que en Tokio era que residía el padre de su hija.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] En Japón, un Kanji o ideograma puede tener más de una pronunciación; del mismo modo que un mismo sonido puede ser representado por más de un Kanji. En este caso, el sonido «Kei» puede ser dibujado de diferentes maneras.
> 
>  
> 
> Holi. ¿Alguien se acordaba que yo escribía este fic, porque yo no me acordaba?  
> He hecho unos bocetos (si es que pueden llamárseles así) de mis OCs. En este [**vínculo**](http://japiera.tumblr.com/post/173484865799) el post de tumblr con algunas fotografías de estos.
> 
> Hasta... algún día.

**Author's Note:**

> La idea para este fic la saqué de otro fic mío porque ciertos [escenarios](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612896) no me dejaban en paz. No es la idea más brillante que he tenido… bien, es una basura, pero hoy es mi aniversario así que no se aceptan críticas.
> 
> Ok no, siempre se aceptan críticas. No será un fic largo, y no tendrá más neurona de lo que ya han visto.


End file.
